Lost in Thought
by Yalover
Summary: Billy and Teddy walk home together and talk. This to my mind is a very LIGHT M. Warnings: Slash contains no real spoilers unless you havent read the first story arc.


Lost in Thought:

This is my first attempt at fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Please review I don't care if you loved it or hated it I would still love to hear your opinion.

A massive thankyou to Fullmetalcute on Live Journal for helping me fix some of my mistakes.

* * *

Its late and getting dark. I still don't have proper control of my powers yet, not exactly a great situation. Don't get me wrong I'm not scared for myself as such but rather what might happen if I have to defend myself. Which is why I'm secretly glad when Ted- when Hulkling offers to walk me home. Well it's _a_ reason anyway.

Still all ulterior motives aside I would have turned him down, (What self respecting teen hero lets himself get walked home?) but he said, "It's no trouble. Besides I'd like the company."

There's not much to say to that and I'll admit I'm not protesting as much as I could have. It helps that it's Teddy. If Ironlad or Eli had offered I would have known they were worried about me. _Intellectually_ I know Ted's here because he's worried, but I can trick myself into believing otherwise. I don't bother though, 'cus somehow the thought of Teddy worrying about me doesn't bother me, but rather I find it…gratifying? Now that I think about it that's a little worrying, that I'm so desperate to have him notice me that I don't care _why _he notices me. Oh god that's pathetic, what is it about him? Why dose he affect me so strongly? It's not like I've never seen a hot guy before!

Shit! How long have I been indulging my internal monolog? We're already halfway home. I better say something quick. I don't want him thinking I'm stuck up or something. "So, uh thanks for this. I didn't want to accidentally fry some poor attempted mugger." Great! Smooth move Billy. Remind him you're a dangerous …witch?… who can't control his own powers. Wait… did he just? He did! Thank god! He's laughing! Maybe I didn't sound like a total freak after all. "Nah we can't have that, we'll run out of stuff to do if you barbecue all the bad guys." I chuckle softly, mostly from relief, and relax a bit. "What about Kang" I ask, "how are we gunna deal with him? If we can't get the Avengers attention it's gunna be him versus three super teens." He slows his pace a little so I do to. "Three?" he says, "There's four of us." "Yeah but I don't really count yet. I mean look at today! I lost control of my flight and rammed Ironlad into a tree." He's stopped walking altogether now but steps in front of me and grabs my shoulders forcing me to meet his eyes. I only hold them for a few seconds before I look away.

"Billy…" he says it softly like he's scared I'll run away. It's kinda tempting to try and run but his hands are warm and comforting on my shoulders and running means moving and moving means losing that contact.

"Look Billy, don't be so hard on yourself. Eli and I have had our powers for awhile and Ironlad's armour does a lot of his stuff for him."

"I know that Teddy but-" He puts his finger on my lips cutting me short. "Quiet all right? I promise you that we will figure this out together no matter what okay?" I smile against his finger. He pulls it away slowly and I fight the urge to grab his wrist and pull it back to me to suck on. I only just manage to resist as it is anyway.

He smiles as well but it shifts into a wicked grin that has me decidedly worried. "Good" he says, "so lets get started. Fly us home" I open my mouth to protest but realize that not only is it going to be futile but childish to. I'll have to do this sooner or later, and as its just Teddy and me I may as well enjoy it. "Ok" I smirk, feigning more confidence then I really have, "all aboard the Asgardian express. Hold on to me tight I don't want to drop you."

He seems a bit surprised like he didn't expect me to go along with it. But he winds his arm tightly around my waist and rests his hand on my hip. I start to feel like I'm crackling with lightning (well I am but I this case I mean it in the metaphorical sense) and slowly let us drift up. I'm finding it hard to focus with Teddy so close but as we gain height I relax a bit.

I'm tempted to draw the flight out and savour Teddy's heat and proximity. Might not be a great idea though, I means he's probably not interested in me so I shouldn't get addicted to something I cant have. Still I can and will dream about it!

We gently touch down on the roof of my house. I'm really pleased with how smoothly that went. Normally it's an uphill battle to keep my focus on flight. Maybe that's the problem. Maybe I think too much.

Shit! Like now! I'm ignoring him again. "Penny for your thoughts?" Damn and this time I'm busted. "Sorry I was just lost in thought for a second there." He smirks "Yeah I guessed that, but what about?"

"My powers I guess. I was just thinking about how much easier that was even though I couldn't focus properly."

"Well easier is good but I dunno if a lack of focus is a great training regime to start."

I have to chuckle a little at that. Being laid back isn't going to be easy if we end up having to fight Kang the Conqueror! "C'mon we should go inside. You want to call your mum for a lift? It's getting late." I pause and look at my watch "Shit! It's 1:30! Thank god my parents aren't home or they'd so ballistic!" "Uh-oh if it's that late mums gunna be pissed if I call her now." I feel kinda bad, I mean it's my fault he's out this late after all.

"Do you want to stay the night? Try and sneak home in the morning?"

"Yes to stay, no to sneaking. If mum were worried she would have called my cell. I'll head home in the morning and explain what happened."

"You're going to tell her you were out training to be a superhero and lost track of time flying home with your witch team-mate?"

"Good point I'll go home tomorrow and lie my arse off."

We head inside, I'm glad my house has a roof access otherwise this whole secret identity thing might be a bit tricky. "You hungry?" I ask " 'cus I'm gunna grab something to eat." "Sure" he smiles at me "we gotta keep our strength up to kick villain butt." I head downstairs towards the kitchen talking over my shoulder. "So do you want to just eat and crash or what?" I wince as he thunders down the stairs and am secretly really glad my parents and brothers aren't home. Figures someone codenamed Hulkling would have a "stealth deficiency".

I tune back in from my musings to catch most of his reply "-ot tired so I'm easy man whatever." I realize I'm not really tired yet either so I figure some time spent just hanging out seems like the way to go. Team bonding and all that jazz.

"Ice-cream and bad late night T.V.?" Or you could just push me against a wall and-… Damn I doubt that's in Teddy's definition of whatever. Which is a shame 'cus 'little Billy' likes the idea just fine. Oh well. Save it for after he's gone and you have the house to yourself.

I grab a couple of bowls and dish up un-healthy amounts of ice cream before handing one to Teddy and leading him upstairs to my room. The living room T.V. has a better picture but it's not like we're watching anything important. I flick the T.V. in my room on absent-mindedly and settle on my bed.

I love my bed, it's a double which is too big relative to the size of my room but I like the space and it catches the sun in the morning so that it doesn't hit my face till I'm ready to wake up anyway. I snag a pillow for my back and pat the bed next to me inviting Teddy to sit down.

We settle into a companionable silence but are soon breaking it to mock the cheesy monster movie on the T.V. We finish our ice cream and the move ends a few minutes later.

I grab Teddy's bowl and put it on the floor along with mine. "Well I'm kind of wiped" I say "you ready to sleep?" Teddy gives a yawn (clue there my awesome powers of deductive reasoning note.) "Yeah sounds like a plan to me."

"Ok you can have the bed and I'll go grab my sleeping bag."

"Huh? No way man it's your house, you have the bed."

"It's cool you take it Teddy."

"No you have it."

"No you."

"You."

We continue like this till I start to feel like I'm in a Bugs Bunny cartoon then Teddy starts laughing and says. "All right, all right how about a compromise? We're both to tired for this shit so let's just share the bed." At first I think he's joking but he doesn't seem to be and what with 'little Billy' making himself known again I'm really not strong enough to resist.

"Ok sounds fine to me. You want to borrow PJs? I normally wear boxers anyway." That's a total lie but I like the thought of him wearing my clothes. "Nah I'll sleep in my boxers too, it's too hot for PJs"

Oh. My. God. This can't be happening! Not only is the hotness that is Teddy striping to his boxers in my bedroom, but also he's then gunna get into bed with me! This is totally too good to be true, it's gotta be a dream! Any minute now Spiderman and Johnny Storm are going to walk in and tell me they've been infected with sex-pollen and need my help.

He's down to his boxers and is giving me a funny look. "Earth to Billy. You going to sleep tonight?" Damn it not again! Work brain, work! "Huh? Oh! Sorry man I spaced out again."

Getting into bed is going to be a tricky manoeuvre. I turn my back as I strip so he won't notice my 'condition' and slide into bed without him seeing. He gets in on the other side and I flip the lights.

This is getting awkward, neither of us is saying anything. Him probably because he's freaking out. Me? I'm busy fighting the urge to roll over on top of him and-…shit. Even in the small amount of light coming in through the window it won't be hard to see the little tent I'm making in the bedding.

I shift onto my side so my back is facing Teddy. "Um…I'm not sure how to ask this tactfully, but you ok there Billy?" Shit. "You saw…..?" "It wasn't hard to see. Which in the right situation will probably make you popular." Well at least he's not freaking out I guess. I fake a laugh and cringe when it comes out really high pitched. "Yeah anyway look man I'm…god this is so embarrassing…really sorry about this. Maybe I should go sleep on the couch."

"No! Look man don't worry about it. It's not like I don't know what one looks like." "Yeah I 'spose that's true. Thanks man."

"Not a problem. Hell if you need to take care of it go right ahead."

"Huh?"

* * *

Ok so I gave up on the subtle approach, sue me. I'm normally pretty patient with these things. If you want anything good to come of change it needs to be done carefully. Shame I'm only human huh? 

Lets pretend you're me for a second ok? You've got a major crush on this really cute guy with magic powers. Then after a night where you will admit you made more then a few excuses to touch him, you find yourself in bed with him. Then as icing on the cake he has an erection. What's a guy to do?

Ok back to me losing my patience. His response to my blatant come on was "Huh?" so it could have been better but here goes. Annnnyyyy second now. Seriously Teddy right…. now!

I roll onto my side so I'm facing Billy's back. I wriggle a bit closer and do my best to sound seductive as I snake a hand onto his stomach and whisper "Or maybe you need a helping hand?"

He tenses up and I prepare myself to get up if he's not interested. It's late but I can handle getting home from here if I need to. He's still tense but there's no hostility in his voice when he says, "If this is a joke Teddy it's not funny." Well that tells me jack. " I wouldn't joke about this Billy. It's to serious for that."

"I…I really want this Teddy." He's shifting to face me and the hand that was on his stomach is not on his lower back. He's really close to me now. I can feel his breath on my face and I sway towards him when he inhales, it's like I want to follow his breath inside him. "I want this too Billy and I'm not even sure what this it. But I know you're involved and that's enough to be worth it."

The fact that I'm attracted to him isn't what confuses me. I made peace with that part of me a long time ago. What I'm not sure of is how far I want to take this. "Teddy" he says "this is…it's…it means more then just two hormonal teens home alone. Well it does to me at least. Tonight, when I was worried about all this crazy shit that's going down, you grabbed me and made me feel like everything was going to turn out fine so long as we stuck together. I can't tell you just how amazing that was but I can tell it's what I want. I want this feeling to last, I want …you… to last."

He blushes and sort of ducks his head embarrassed to be ranting like this. I'm a bit dazed by the rush of heat I feel hearing him talk like that and it takes me a minute to realize what I need to do. He'd started to relax a little and tenses up again when I take my hand away, but relaxes as I place my hands on either cheek framing his face. I lean in till our noses are next to one another, and our lips are less then a centimetre apart. I pause for a second to give him a chance to pull away and when he doesn't I close that last little distance and press our lips together.

His kiss reminds me of him, there's a shyness to it, which is replaced soon by an oddly gentle strength that brings to mind all the times I've seen him crackle with power. Finally that starts to fade as well and we break apart for air. I move my hands from his face to his hips and he wraps his behind my neck.

He smiles and leans in to start another round but I stop him just as his lips brush mine. They wait there as I speak rubbing together wonderfully. "I want you to know this means more to me as well." I can't quite fight off a moan as he kisses me again, this time wilder fiercer. It doesn't really matter though I'm pretty sure he's distracted.

The End I hope you enjoyed it enough to leave me a review!


End file.
